2011-06-11 - Rage and Shadows
It's a rather nice day in the Brooklyn area of New York. The mid-afternoon sun is shining as the traffic has not been too terribly bad today, thanks to it being a weekend. This picturesque scene is destined to be broken though, and that is heralded with the sound of squealing tires and a vehicle getting literally shoved across an intersection, colliding with a light pole, causing it to fall into the street in a rain of sparks. The entire intersection suddenly becomes quiet as all eyes turn towards what just caused that... and they see something that could have easily come out of someones nightmare. A huge man, easily standing around 8 ft tall, wearing thick, heavy looking back armor armor that would make most fantasy lovers drool. A matching helmet covered his head, and what one assumes are his eyes look like brightly glowing embers. Darkness seemed to just extrude from the man as he let out a terrifying, hollow sounding roar, and started striding through the intersection, his heavy metal boots leaving dark, smoldering footprints in his wake... Needless to say, people are panicking and starting to run at this point.. Elizraim was actually enjoying the day, too. Seated on a bench, ey's been scribbling notes on a pad of paper, while humming--composing a new song. Unlike some, ey wasn't really looking for any kind of opportunity to do heroics...indeed, ey kind of regards such things as a bit of a chore, something to be done only if necessary. That said...well, this seems like the sort of time that it really might be necessary, judging from all that panic Elizraim's empathic senses are taking in. Sighing, ey stands, tucking the pad safely away in a bag, and runs over to an alley as quickly as ey can. At least this threat appears to have the decency to be properly kinda-sorta medieval. That makes Elizraim feel better. Kane field has Pruor's attentiion, and she's been spending the day investigating the colliseum redux. She finds herself dangling off one of the supports as an officer notices her. "Excuse me miss, but I'm gonna have to ask you t'get down from there." he offers as Pruor levers herself up and turns to face the officer. She opens her mouth to debate the issue just as the armored individual makes his entrance. "By the eye of Mimir...." mutters Pruor as the officer starts calling it in, the climbing girl forgotten. So she drops down to the ground a good fifteen feet below her and starts walking towards the growing confrontation. It's a good thing that people are all staring at the beast in their midst, as a ripple of electrical energy flows from her feet and up her body at nearly the speed of light. As it travels, she changes... taking on features of all those who have wielded the spark over the centuries... and oh yes, a cape. So it is that she strides forward, missing her headpiece though so her hair billows in the breeze. "Who are you?" she demands of the armored individual. Kate Bishop makes her way through Brooklyn on her red and black Ducati Diavel Carbon. Still perplexed and angered over the event in Central Park earlier, she takes a ride to clear her head. A loose braid streams out from the back of her helmet and her deep purple leather jacket closed tightly around her. The bike screeches to an abrupt halt as traffic comes to a standstill. Sitting up tall in the bike, she can't help but notice the figure walking. A smirk crosses her face as she flips up the visor on her helmet and puts on her purple-tinted sunglasses. She revs up the engine on the bike and jumps onto the sidewalk. people shout and yell at her as she heads in the direction that the creature is headed. Grant leaves an apartment building. He stopped in to one of his students, worried about him missing a few lessons which is a big deal in his gym only to find the kid's mother is sickly. He helped get the house in order as much as he can and he is tired! He rolls his shoulders and grunts. The kid is only twenty and already caring for an ailing mother. Then again, he had buried his own parents years before he hit twenty. When he sees the accident though, his head jerks upright and he looks very alert suddenly! A young woman is already facing the thug, someone with a cape? Oh geez, flash outfits! Anyway, he is running toward the scene without fear in his street clothes. Not directly toward the big guy though, but rather toward the car to see if he can help out! As Pruor has been the first one to just walk up to him, the huge man in armor just stops and looks down at her. The size difference makes it almost look comical, but there was nothing funny about things at the moment, as the man gives a low, hollow sounding growl, his eyes glowing a bit more intensely. The darkness that flowed off of him was almost like an inky black cloud, and Pruor, who was closest to him, would feel the air around him turning deathly cold in a strange way. He didn't seem all that interested in talking though, as he simply starts walking towards the smaller Thunderstorm, a large, heavily gauntleted hand moving to simply back-hand her out of his way! Running towards the crashed car, Ted would see that it's occupant was alive, but dazed. His airbags having deployed and wisly wearing a seatbelt. Smart driver. But still, who could blame him for being dazed? How often does an 8 ft tall Black Knight that looks like he came out of hell itself just appear and shove your car acorss an intersection? Thunderstorm isn't alone for long, though...as another form comes winging towards the battle. Elizraim's now nearly a foot taller than the young kid who ran into the ally a little while ago, and garbed like a superhero, with a costume colored purple and gold, and shiny silver wings. Although, as usual...most of the civilians in the area, and anyone else with only average spiritual or mental resistance, sees not a superhero but some sort of supernatural creature associated with panic and fear. This...does not do wonders for calm in the area, but there isn't much that Elizraim can do about that. Ey stops in the air near Ted Grant and the man in the car, holding off on entering the battle quite yet while ey checks on the civilian. "Do you need assistance, mor...citizen?" ey asks, looking down at Ted and the car. Grant looks over toward the kid, "Let's see." He moves to open the door, it sticks for only a moment before he grunts and gets it open. "I'm fine. Just be careful if you deal with the big guy. Your life is important, everyone's life is," he advises the winged figure firmly and seriously. He then speaks to the man in the car, "Sir. For your safety, we need to get you away from the car, there may be a battle here. Are you able to walk?" Who knew Grant could sound so respectful even as he is forceful? He is a little more limited out of costume, and even then, what could he do against an 8 foot guy? Kick him in the face? He will have to see the guy's powers first. Kate Bishop passes by pedestrians and cars slowly. She checks each one quickly to make sure everyone's alright. She notices Ted checking on the driver of that first car and passes after noticing he's got it covered. She stops the bike short, killing the engine and reaching into a saddlebag to pull out two black battle staves. She yanks off her helmet and finds some shadow to hide in, hoping to make a stealthy approach to the being. Smirking, Thunderstorm announces, "You wish to do battle. Excellent!" and as the backhand comes in, she leans into it to actually take the punch. It bloodies her lip but as she's taking that punch to her face, she's whipping her own fist towards the stomach of the armored individual. A fist that could smash its way through a reinforced bunker strikes the armor there with... all her strength. As she punches, thunder seems to crash overhead, or at least the sound of it. The dazed man in the car just blinks as he looks up at Grant... and then looks past him at Elizraim. It's hard to tell what he's seeing at the moment, but it's a good guess he's in shock. "Uh... Right... Yeah... I'm leaving..." he says as he tries to stumble his way out of the car and away from the scene. Poor guy could probably use a beer, right now... Kate finds it easy to go unnoticed for the moment, as the 'Black Knight' has his attention focused on Pruor. Speaking of Pruor... As she and the big man exchange blows, it's clear that this is shaping up to be one hell of a slugfest. Thunderstorms blow lands squarely against his armored stomach, connecting with a heavy, metallic sound. The Black knight pauses at that, any thought of moving through the smaller person before him vanishing as she shows herself to be much tougher then she looked (at least, compared to him!) Glowing eyes narrow before he lets out another hollow roar, bringing both hand up above his head to try and plow Pruor into the ground! Uh oh... looks like he's getting pissed now... Okay, now it's time for some speed. Pruor, aka Thunderstorm jumps back a half pace and lifts into the air. She's narrowly missed by the double strike sledgehammer blow and she asks, "Is that armor steel? Conductive by any chance?" as she extends a hand and sends a stream of electrical power from her fingertips towards the ground... using the Knight to close the curcuit so to speak. Her other hand comes up and she wipes the blood off of her split lip with a grin. "You're gonna be fun!" she exclaims as she pours on the power. Elizraim nods. "I shall be cautious. I do not desire to sacrifice my life." Ey extends an arm to the side, and the golden bracelet on that arm flows down into the hand, extending in length and forming into a black-bladed spear. And, from one look at the pounding those two are giving each other, ey isn't sure ey wants to really join in the melee unless ey's got a good shot. Ey wings slightly closer, but then pauses, frowning behind the mask. Strange...there is ''much more emotional energy coming from the armored giant than I would have thought possible...'' ey thinks. Shaking eir head, ey raises a hand towards the giant, and the hand begins to glow with silvery light. ...is it doing that on purpose? Or...perhaps it is being done ''to it? Regardless...'' It is time to join the battle...and so, a blast of silver light--concentrated emotional energy--lances out from Elizraim's hand, aimed for the black-armored giant. The people are running away, though a few hard core New Yorkers are taking out cell phone cameras to take pictures. Geez, does nothing shock them these days? Grant helps the guy off to the side until he finds someone else to keep an eye on him, before heading toward the battle once more. His mouth presses into a thin line. Ya, this isn't a fight he can join without a death wish. Not that he likes to stand back from a fight. He looks about, in case anyone else is in trouble and that is when he notices Kate hiding in the shadows. Shadows are nothing to his enhanced eyes, and he curses. A normal looking girl with weapons...and he's worried about having to tackle the monster! He starts to head in her direction, in a round about manner. Kate Bishop sees the same thing as Ted and... yeah.. decides on the same thing. She's used to beating up ruffians. Rapists, gang members, that kind of ilk.. Not some metallic beast, and definitely not one who's fighting some electro-girl. She stands back and watches for now, keeping an eye out for any unsuspecting bystanders. Prour jumps back just in time to avoid getting smashed, and that's a good thing, since the resulting blow to the ground ends up shattering the ground a bit! And then the electrical energy is blasted at him, electricity playing over his enormous form and giving him a hellish aura of darkness and electricity. He struggles for a moment before Elizraim's attack hits him as well. That seems to be the tipping point, as he is seemingly driven down to a knee, and if one looks closely, the dark armor around him seems to ripple, almost looking as if it had become destablized for a split second. But then, he recovers... in a big way... The Black Knight growls again, the darkness around him starting to swirl and grow even darker around him. His eyes glow intensely bright for a split second before he leans back with an ear-piercing roar that rattles windows and makes people cover their ears in sudden panic! The darkness seemingly explodes around him in a hellish, dark vortex that sends sends people off their feet, and even pushes some of the closer cars away! The swirling, icy cold darkness then starts to coalesce into many other, smaller forms. Some smaller versions of the Knight himself, some things that look like demons or small dragons! Like some nightmare run out of control, they form up and start just running at the closest living things around them, their eyes glowing the same way that the Black Knights do. And then the Knight himself rises back to his feet, his attention turning towards Elizraim as a rather large battleaxe started forming in his hand out of the inky blackness... What on earth was this nightmare?! Someone had already called the police. Sirens are heard in the background. Another citizen is stumbling back, landing on his arse, dropping his cell phone that he was previously using as a camera. "Someone...someone call the Sentinels!" Apparently, some New Yorkers aren't quite ready to trust a bunch of teens right now. Grant curses, unable to do nothing. He starts to move quickly and with purpose. The guy that just fell down is a sitting duck, and Grant tackles the little nightmare full force, grunting at the impact. Upon landing, he is already rising up, throwing his fists down with intent and outright violence, not holding back, not caring if his knuckles crack open and bleed. His blows would kill a normal man, without a doubt. "Those that can't defend yourselves, get the hell out of here, right now!" His order is bellowed, and when Grant speaks, people listen. He can play up the figure of authority when required. He then growls out beneath his breath, "Damn magic." Elizraim frowns. Is that it? The emotions...they are giving it power? ey thinks. Ey wings backwards, quickly, wanting to stay away from the knight and its battleaxe. Ey saw what the knight did to the street a moment ago...that wouldn't be too survivable. "Armored woman!" ey calls to Pruor. "I believe I can assist...but it would be best if you can weaken it first!" Ey continues winging back away from the knight, and begins to fire silver-light blasts at the constructs that have appeared, trying to pick off those closest to the civilians first. There are far too many people about--vulnerable people--to risk an area blast. "Do as he says!" ey calls in support of Grant, as ey tries to clear a path for civilians to retreat. "Sir, I shall try to hold them...do your best to assist those who must retreat!" It's a bit of a drain...but fortunately, there's still plenty of emotional energy about to refuel with right now. Kate Bishop does her best to keep hold of the side of the building. When the blast is over, she rights herself, now seeing all the mini-Knights. This... is not what she's sued to either, but it's more tangible. As one squares off with her, she brings her staves up to the ready. "Thanks for the heads-up, Pops.." she says in Ted's direction.. "But some of use aren't exactly defenseless." Yeah, things were getting somewhat chaotic now, as inky black nightmare creatures started running and flying all about. Elizraim manages to snipe a few of the smaller ones away before they can get at anyone. They are tough, but not superhumanly so. One of the braver (and stronger) normal people actually manages to punch one of them off of another person! The nightmare staggers back, before forming a sword in its hand and starting after them again! On top of that, police were starting to show up as well... This could quickly turn into an ugly mess very quickly! The nightmare Grant pummels into the ground hisses and screeches as its shadowy black helmet ends up getting caved in by repeated hammer-blows! Then suddenly, Grant ends up punching asphalt, as the thing simply vanishes in a cloud of freezing darkness. The one that Kate ends up squaring off against crouches down a bit, a pair of short swords forming in its hands before it lunges at her! With poor Pruor having been blasted back and into a car, that left Elizraim to face the Black Knight as it started coming after em. With a growl, the knight knocks a car out of his way with a back-handed swing of his axe, flipping it up and over onto its roof with a crunch! Elizraim curses, continuing to wing backwards. No choice, ey thinks, I shall not have much time in this form with so many having fled, but...I must try to end this quickly. Unseen to any without the appropriate senses, more and more emotional energy starts flowing into Elizraim from those around...fear, bravery, panic, anger, hope...no matter what, it provides the young royal with some power. There is a shimmer around em, a silvery light...and the winged form grows just a bit larger. Moving swiftly, ey launches forward through the air, firing a silver-light blast at the armored form's arm--the one with the axe--and trying to swoop alongside it and cut at the same point with eir spear. Grant growls out, "I'll show you pops kiddo." He nods firmly toward Elizraim though. "You got my arm," basically saying that Elizraim has his support and that Grant will go with em. He gets up from the ground, his knuckles bleeding. He moves to assist Elizraim, taking everything in stride. This time he is more sly and wily though! Grant has good brute strength, but he moves in with smooth kick boxing moves, knocking his opponents aside, and then following up with a Hapkaido throw as he tosses one minion into another one. When one gets him toe-to-toe, he uses a Krav Maga move - an attack to the jaw followed by one to the knee, meant to disable and crush the bones there. Each art is moved through with skill and experience, all to keep the monsters away from the innocents, or rather the crazy frakken New Yorkers that didn't run away to begin with! One teenage girl screams in fear near Kate Bishop, too far away from Elizraim and Grant to get to with ease. She trips as she is being chased down by one of the shadow minions. The cops are calling out for evacuation, and one argues with another about putting a call in to the Sentinels. Grant calls out to one of them, "They are magical creations, not living beings! Use your night sticks, or you can shoot them, just make sure not to shoot anyone else, and no one is behind your target!" Some of the cops actually do get out their night sticks and start to help with the evacuation. Who knew that NYCPD could actually do something?! Kate Bishop readies herself and sees the lunge. The good thing about lunges is that they're predictable, and it takes the attacker off-balance for a short time. Kate dips away easily enough and dispatches the creature with a couple blows of the staves. She watches Ted, impressed. The distraction is broken by the girl's scream. She jumps and heads in the girl's direction. "Not on my watch!" She says as she attacks.. "I really need to get ahold of better weapons." The Black Knight was immensely strong, and tough as all hell, but speed didn't seem to be his thing. As Elizraim powers up and swoops at him, he readies himself, pulling back his weapon to attack, but getting it knocked off target by Elizraim's attack, which gives Elizraim the opening ey needs to follow up eir attack, slicing in with eir spear. It takes all the strength ey can muster, but Elizraim manages to piece that armor with the sound of metal being rended! Inky blackness spurts out of the wound almost like blood, but as it drips, it evaporates into dark shadows like the mist that swirls around the Knight. It's hard to tell if it was really wounded or not, as it roars in an empty, unholy sound before swinging around with his other hand, trying to knock Elizraim away with a hammer-like blow! Grant has been having a lot of success taking out the smaller nightmares, keeping them from getting to the people... but his actions are getting him attention too, and this becomes apparent as one of the winged ones tries to swoop down on him from above, while three others attempt to literally dog-pile on him! Kate gets to the nightmare threatening the fallen girl, her weapons hitting the nightmare time and again, fighting him off as it stumbles backwards! All the while, police officers were realizing that their guns and night sticks were actually good for something, and were beginning to unload on the nightmare creatures, taking dozens of them out before a number of them ended up leaping at the officers. the resulting melee brawl was worthy of note, and neither side was really getting the better of each other just yet! Kate Bishop continues to dish out the hurt as much as possible, unfortunately the tide doesn't seem to be turning. "Folks, we need to do something soon. I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't keep doing this indefinitely." "Oh...shit," this is going to hurt sort of deal. But just as Grant knows how to give a beating, he knows how to take one! He dodges to the side, getting dog piled by only three of them! But the body of one of the pouncers deflects an attack from above. He doesn't try the power attacks, instead he attacks with his head, his elbows, his knees, and growl screams in his own rage. He fights like a demon, trying to come out on top! He already had a number of cuts and bruises as he takes on too many at once, and a wound on his left shoulder when a winged one tries to grab him up! Luckily, a cop shoots the winged one that got too close out of the sky, protecting Grant. Gone is the elegance, and it is out right dirty and nasty fighting now! But in either case, it looks like Grant is in need of some back up, be it from the cops, or elsewhere. Grant is sadly too occupied to talk back to Kate right now. Maybe it's not speedy, but the knight's attacking someone who had to entirely focus on that last attack. Elizraim is struck by the blow, hard, and sent flying back into a wall hard enough to crack the wall... twisting just in time to avoid taking the impact on eir more fragile wings, ey instead takes it on eir left arm with a horrible snapping sound. Ey screams, falling down to the ground and resting on eir knees for a few moments, and gets back to eir feet by leaning on eir spear. "Foul...beast..." Eir left arm hangs limp, and droplets of silver liquid drip to the ground...the winged being's blood? The bleeding quickly ceases, however, and eir wings flap, lifting em into the air once more. Raising the hand holding the spear, ey starts to fire blast after blast at the armored figure...sparing just a moment to fire a couple towards the beings taking on Grant before returning eir focus to the armored giant. "Come! I...can still fight! I shall not permit you to do more harm!" But...what can I do? ey thinks. Is it weak enough? If I use all this power, I am certain it will have great effect...but will it be enough? I will not be able to fight any more... Kate Bishop fights off what she can, and then makes her way towards Ted. She lands blow after blow as she gets closer. "We need..." BAP! "To get" Zot! "The big one!" Crack! "If we finish him, the rest should go away." She attempts to wade through the pile that Ted is fighting through, to give him a chance to get out so that those still gathered can coordinate an attack. Between Kate and Elizraim, Grant is coming up to breathe. He looks battered, but in one piece. And considering what he just faced? That's an impressive feat! He actually grins, "You want to take on a guy that can flatten you with his pinky, girly? Now I know you must be crazy. But I do have an idea...grab a loose brick over there," and he points. "I'm going to start that guy's car again, he left the keys in it, see if it will move. Maybe having it hit the guy will distract it enough to give the kid a good hit on him...he has to be hurting, but none of us have the fighting power still to use against the thug." Grant then starts to run toward the car, now that the police have the evacuation taken care of and has set up their own make-shift defense line to keep the monsters from leaving the area and attacking innocents. Things were looking grim... This Death Knight from hell was one tough customer, whoever or whatever he was. But, it was not as bad as it might seem, as the smaller nightmares were slowly dwindling down in number. It was taking a bit from the NYPD to get them there, but if you rile up people and police officers enough, it's amazing what they can accomplish! Grant manages to fight off the ones that dogpiled him, and Kate, after beating back the one she had, suddenly found herself in a lull in the fighting! Elizraim rises to eir feet, and then back into the air, blasting at the monstrous knight repeatedly, even as the Black Knight came at em again, closing the distance, taking each blast. Elizraim's attacks were not simply being brushed off though... Ey was having an effect, as the Black Knights advance was slowed by each attack. Anger. Rage. Darkness. It all seemed to push the Knight forward though, beyond any form of reasoning. Raising its axe high above his head to swing it at the winged hero... And then ey gets help from an unexpected source, as a red, white and blue armored figure swoops in from out of the sky, and collides fists first into the Black Knight, sending him flying back into the intersection, and driving him into the street! Decked out in her full armor, remade and reforged from her fight with Zod, Wonder Woman hovers up a bit more from where she just drove the Knight into the ground, shaking her hands a bit. "Great Hera! What in the name of Olympus is that thing?" She exclaims. Yes, it actually hurt her to hit him that hard! She looks back at Elizraim, then at Ted and Kate. "You all alright?" she starts to move back towards Elizraim before she pauses and turns back around, as the Black Knight started to rise back up to his feet. "... You have got to be kidding me..." She mutters, her eyes widening a bit. Kate Bishop blinks and looks to Ted.... "I'm a fighter, not a pitcher for the Mets..." She stops at the appearance of Wonder Woman... "Holy crap, it's...!" She shrugs, listening to Ted's reasoning. "If it's giving Wonder Woman a run for her money, we'll get creamed." She grabs loose bricks and starts to chuck them at the Knight. "Go back to whatever bad D&D game you came from!!" "No...but I shall survive," Elizraim replies. The spear turns liquid again, and flows back into bracelet form. "My thanks for your assistance." Ey looks over at the armored giant, and then at Wonder Woman. "I know not what it is...but it is gaining strength from its dark emotions. I believe that I can disrupt that...possibly defeat it entirely...but I shall need it to be weakened first." Ey nods, and points at the giant with eir good arm. "Hit it. Hard." With that, ey wings backwards, and eir hand begins to glow silver once more--slowly brightening, much more than it did in the past. All this time, ey is drawing in more energy from the emotions around em...and, for those who were seeing the demon form, the "illusion" changes, as the power ey is receiving from the bravery and hope of the people that are fighting overwhelms that ey had received from the fear and panic. Now, those around might see em as an angelic figure--or other supernatural being aligned with hope and courage. "Wonder Woman!" Grant just laughs then. "The cavalry has arrived, girl!" The girl reference made toward Kate. And you can just see this grin of 'boy am I glad to see you later' type of grin. He then finishes heading to the wreaked car. It turns a few bad times, before it finally turns on! He moves it about to aim it for the thing. The driver's door is left open, and he waits for Kate to bring the brick so he can set things up. "Let's see here...Wonder Woman can stop a car one-handed...doubt this do much more than distract it, but one can hope." As if asked for specifically, Thunderstorm rouses from where the shadows enveloped her. She finally manages to break free of the power that held her, thunder and lightning crackling all about her as she rockets out of the pile of debris that was a parked car she was slammed into... and by into I mean through one door and into the back seat. She comes flying out and arcs upwards as energy begins to coalesce about her. "You will fall, dark one. You have been a challenge, but you will fall!" she calls out before sending as cascade of full power lightning down towards the armored man. She is blasting with all the power at her command and hopes this works because she won't have much left after this. Kate Bishop grabs another brick and waits for Ted's signal.. Yes, she can take orders... sometimes. "Ready when you are.." She says to Ted. Grant motions for Kate to put the brick on the gas petal oddly enough, to lodge it in place, his foot on the break. When everything is done, he shoos Kate away with a motion of his hand and then leaps out of the car, to send it rushing toward the monster! "Distraction technique in place," he states after rolling back to his feet with a grunt. His one shoulder is still bleeding a little bit. "You haven't done bad kid, but do you really carry those everywhere you go?" He motions toward the sticks Kate has. How can the guy be so calm at a time like this?! One had to wonder just what this Black Knight really was to be able to take this kind of punishment and still be standing up. Not that he wasn't looking worse for wear. His armor was dented and notched in dozens of places. He was 'bleeding' all over, his black 'blood' instantly evaporating into black, icy cold mist. His helmet was cracked and a piece of it was missing, but despite that, there was still nothing but blackness inside of it! He roars again, grabbing his battleaxe with both hands even as Thunderstorm returns to the scene, hitting him with the force of a furious storm, illuminating the Knight again with that hellish halo even as he staggers from the blasts! He takes it all, every hit nailing him, even the runaway car that's sent at him, which hits him and explodes from the electrical blasts bleeding off of him! If you thought he looked roughed up before, he was looking downright ragged now, his armor missing in places, no less! But even still, he starts forward, smoke and darkness bleeding off of him as he starts towards Pruor... He swings his axe up, only to have Wonder Woman suddenly rush in and grab it by it's handle. Residual electricity plays over her form as she grits her teeth, keeping him from swinging the weapon. "Whatever you're going to do, by Athena, do it!" she yells back to Elizraim. Kate Bishop watches as the car zooms off on it's own. She makes her way over to Ted.. "Well, I can't exactly carry them.." She nudges her head, indicating the NYPD. "I just carry them in my saddlebags.. Ya know, for when a girl rides through Suicide Slums at night or something." She says with a wink. "Can't be too careful nowadays." She looks around restlessly, as the more powerful fighters have their way with the beast. "What about you? Do you typically go pounding the pavement? Literally?" Elizraim nods, solemnly, as the silver light around eir hand seems to reach its peak brightness. "This is all that I have to give. If it is not enough...forgive me." Ey launches emself sideways in the air, making sure that Wonder Woman is totally out of the line of fire...and releases the power into one last bolt, aimed straight for the giant's chest. The blast is no larger than the others...but there is a sense of power about it that seems far greater. And it clearly takes everything from Elizraim to launch that assault...eir form suddenly shrinks almost a full foot, losing mass and muscle, eir wings shrink down and disappear beneath eir outfit, and ey falls, landing on the hood of a car and lying limp, completely exhausted. As that silver bolt goes in, Thunderstorm intensifies her own, a constant arc of power to try to seek for uncovered areas such as those where the armor is missing, and then she stops that flow of power altogether and when that happens, she aims a fist for the very spot the silver blast struck, and rockets herself in as if she herself were a bolt of lighting... a charge of power on her fist as she impacts. She might want to say something cool and inspirational here, but all that comes out is, "Nnnnnnyaaaahhh!" "Or suicidal enough," Grant grunts. He has a local accent, Hobb's Bay if it is recognized. He winces a bit, "Ouch! Look at those ladies go!" He then chuckles, "I do this for a living, people pay me to kick the shit out of them, and teach them how to fight. I'm a retired boxer." Not that he looks old enough for traditional retirement, but perhaps old enough by his facial features and hair to retire from boxing. His body certainly looks in its prime. He then turns his full attention to Elixraim. He watches the release of energy and makes a sound of appreciation, "Come on, our good deeds aren't done yet, kid," and he starts running toward Elizraim before the cops thing to even come this close to the monster or the hopefully 'defeated' monster. "Time for a tactical retreat just about," obviously working to protect the kid's identity...which is seriously illegal as Kate would know. It seems as if the massive beating that the Black Knight had taken up to this point finally payed off, as it's armor was weakened enough for Elizraim's final attack was able to finally do the job. As he struggled with Wonder Woman for control of his battle axe, he ends up getting Elizraim's blast square in the chest. It lances through him like an avenging spear, piercing through his armor. He arches back, releasing his grip on his weapon as he falls to his knees, before Thunderstorm comes in like a proverbial bolt of lightning. In that instant, the darkness that was swirling around him coalesces around him one last time, before it suddenly explodes out one last time, though not nearly with the force it had the first time. The remaining smaller nightmare creatures all fall limply to the ground before dissipating into chilling mist, and then vanishing completely. The Knight finally falls forward, hitting the ground with a heavy thud, his helmet clattering away to reveal... nothing! It was as if the armor had been filled with only blackness. Wonder Woman, the last little bits of electricity playing over her armored form, hovers down to the ground, the large battle axe still in her grasp. "... I have no idea who or what that was." she comments. "But thank the gods you all where here..." She glances towards Puror, and then to the fallen Elizraim, then back to Puror. "You all right?" Kate Bishop nods to Ted.. "Hold on.. I think I can help!" She runs back to her bike and stows the staves. She revs the engine to life and makes her way through the rubble to get to Ted and Eli. "I can get him out of here.. Any notion as to where?" Well, Pruor's on the ground, rolling to her feet and whirling back to face the armored giant just in case. "I swear, he fought like a Jotun..." she remarks, relaxing as she sees it's done. Then she looks towards Wonder Woman and raises a single brow. "That's an interesting outfit." she remarks before looking to the rest of the streets, "My, we made quite the mess, didn't we?" she asks. Elizraim has some ideas about what it might have been, but ey isn't talking. That would take too much energy, and ey is quite exhausted. Ey slowly tries to move, aware emself of the danger of being an underage hero surrounded by law enforcement, but ey can barely muster up the strength to shift eir position a little. Diana looks around at Pruor's statement. "Unfortunately, yes... Though I doubt that this was something that could be avoided." She glances down at the battle axe in her grasp, before holding it out to Pruor. "You earned this far more then I did on this day." Sure, Diana could use it. Probably better then most, but she didn't feel right taking it, since she only showed up at the end of this battle. Regardless of whether its taken or not... "Ah, I do believe they are right." She motions towards Grant and Kate and the unconscious Elizraim. "I do believe it is time to leave..." Stepping forward, Thunderstorm reaches for the axe and inclines her head, "It is a proper trophy. Thank you for your intervention just the same." She turns and starts walking towards the angel.. thing... with the axe resting on her shoulder now. Bigass axe and an only mildly tall girl. It probably looks as disproportional as some of that Final Fantasy craziness. "If anyone earned the trophy though, it is this one." she adds as she crouches before Elizraim and asks, "Are you going to be alright?" Grant arrives at Elizraim's side, with Kate not far behind him on her bike. He then moves to lift Elizraim, perhaps not being as careful as he could be. But he then thinks better of using Kate's bike, "Thanks, but got to pass on this one. Wonder Woman!" He doesn't use Diana right now. "I need you to carry the kid out of here so he doesn't get arrested." He then does say toward Kate, "We have some questions to answer to the cops. But we are uncostumed and unmasked, it shouldn't be a big problem. If it gets out of hand, I'll call in to the Sentinels to bail me out," he says with a bit of dry humor. "Iron Man might do it just to point and say 'told you so'." Category:Logs